


Game Over

by Hag_of_Ages



Category: Sonichu (Webcomic)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, F/M, HoA archives, Love Confessions, Slaweel's backstory, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hag_of_Ages/pseuds/Hag_of_Ages
Summary: The final battle approaches and Slaweel Ryam the witch is losing faith. Her lifelong friend and partner, Count Graduon, offers unexpected comfort. Finally, a bittersweet revelation about their relationship, all at the wrong time.
Relationships: Slaweel / Count Graduon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure no one will read this or give a damn but ever since I stumbled across Sonichu years ago, I fell in the trend of wanting to do a rewrite. For my rewrite, I wanted to make mine through Slaweel / Mary Lee Walsh's POV with her as the true hero. After some scrapping and reworking, I just boiled the story down to this and decided to upload it for shits and giggles. Although this officially marks me the only Slaweel/Graduon shipper out there...it's a stupid and lonely life.

“He’s toying with me,” Slaweel ranted as she paced back and forth across the room. Pacing was an exaggeration. In truth, she merely limped. Her left leg still bled from a wound fresh from the battle. “That overgrown yellow rodent kept me alive. For what?! Just to torture me by watching my own people fall?” 

Slaweel took a dramatic stop and pressed her hand to the wall. The witch’s breath became haggard as she gazed outside the window which overlooked all of PVCC.

“Surely, that autistic manchild is not clever enough to plan something so devious,” Graduon offered from his resting place. A spirit trapped in a glass ball, his scepter had a special mount to be placed in whenever they returned home to Slaweel’s office. His voice reverberated, “My guess is that Sonichu wants to save you for his master.”

Slaweel’s hand slid down the wall. “That’s it? All this destruction, all of this chaos…” 

Beyond their Private Villa of Corrupted Citizens, the city burned. Slaweel and Graduon’s allies in 4Cent Garbage had been obliterated. Giant robots and more Sonichu abominations ravaged the city, letting their full elemental powers loose and unhinged. News ran quickly that Chris Chan himself had finally been free from the time void and was organizing an all-out attack on his foe’s last stronghold:

Home, Slaweel thought, gripping her hand over her aching heart. The old witch began to tremble. 

There was no home left. Everyone that Slaweel and Graduon met on their journey, from kindred spirits like Dagget and Jerkief to lost children like Naitsirhc and Silvana…

Silvana. The Rosechu they rescued and raised as their own, only for her to be dragged back by Chandler and his minions.

The witch sealed her eyes shut and refused the tears to fall.

“You cannot hide your feelings from me,” Graudon spoke behind her. His voice, distorted from his curse, rippled out of his glass sphere. It was difficult to pinpoint his emotions, but Slaweel swore she almost heard a tone of hope in the warlock’s voice. “I miss our child, too. But we will get her back, Slaweel, so do not lose faith. I have had a vision that Chris Chan left CWCville to colonize the inhabitants of the Asperchu dimension. We have time yet to rally with our magic-”

“What magic?” Slaweel asked plainly. She turned around and scowled at the scepter. “You are a mere ghost trapped in a jar. I am an old witch who lost her magic powers along with her youth.”

“It is not true,” Graduon begged, “you…you musn’t tell yourself such things! If you believe we have lost then there is no hope left. After all we have been through, it…it can’t…”

“End like this?” Slaweel finished. She didn’t have to read his mind for her to know what to say next. After over forty years of partnership, they had grown to know each other well.

It was not a chance encounter. A traveling mage connecting with the ancient spirit of a cursed warlock cursed. It could have been nothing other than fate.

With his knowledge of old magic and her brilliant innovation, they were an unstoppable team, solving mysteries related to unstable dimensions and fighting the monsters that emerged from crossing timelines. They were the silent guardians, united by a mutual passion for unraveling the world’s mysteries and using that knowledge for good.

Until a stranger in a bold striped shirt appeared into town, demanding that the dimensions be opened. Monsters of his own creation were unleashed, and he ordered them to interfere with Slaweel and Graduon’s work. 

Their own town which they protected and loved was turned against them. 

The family of misfits they built was torn apart.

The war they waged to set things right was lost.

Slaweel looked at Graduon, her last friend and ally in the world. She crumbled to the ground before his scepter. 

“I’m sorry, old friend…” she sobbed.

“Slaweel, I…you can’t give up like this.” Graduon’s voice trembled. “You can’t. There’s still so much we need to do.”

“I know.” Slaweel wiped her wrist to smear the snot off of her face. She laughed at her own outburst of emotions. “I’m sorry I never found a way to give you your body back.”

“Hmmm. I would have liked that more than anything,” Graduon’s voice vibrated sweetly. “See, my friend? We cannot give up just yet. I need my body back. There is so much I wish to do.”

“You never told me,” Slaweel said, taking the scepter from its mount and holding it in her own hands. “I just assumed you wanted your body back for its own sake.”

There was a pause. Graduon spoke with caution, “There is a list of things I want to do. I will tell you, if you would hear it.”

“Of course, I would.” She smiled weakly. 

“Very well. First and foremost, I…would have liked to hold your hand,” Graduon confessed. “To reach out my own warm flesh and unite it with someone very dear to me…I would have liked that more than anything.”

Slaweel could feel the tears coming back again. These tears were slower and stung like hell. She cupped her hand on the sphere, releasing it from its scepter, so she held him in her hands. 

“I have wished you had a physical form ever since we met,” Slaweel said.

“I apologize, I might not be the most adequate partner,” Graudon grumbled.

“You are everything I ever wanted,” Slaweel said. “That’s why it hurts.”

Graduon was silent again. “Slaweel…if I had a body, I would immediately hold you. Not just your hand, your whole body.”

“I believe that’s called a ‘hug,’” Slaweel joked. She sighed. “I’ve been wanting that hug for a long time.” She rubbed her thumb longingly on the sphere as her imagination took over. “Would…that be all? A hug?”

“What else would you want?” Graduon asked, but his tone suggested he already knew.

“Of course, I would want to kiss you,” Slaweel said. “That is what two people are supposed to do when they love each other more than anything else.”

“Yes…” Graduon’s voice cracked with want. His purple shading seemed to flicker with pain in his glass.

“I’m sorry,” Slaweel apologized. “I never should have…”

“No,” Graduon said. “Now you have to know. This is a life worth fighting for. Our life, together. You can’t give up.”

Slaweel sighed, craning her neck to look back at the window. Lights flickered in the storm clouds. Enemies approaching, coming closer to their isolated tower. 

“For you, for us, I will fight him to the very end,” Slaweel said. She cradled his sphere as she leaned back, resting her old bones on the floor of their office. “But first, we rest.”

“I will fight in this battle, too,” Graduon assured her. “I wish to again one day lay beside you like this, holding your hand in mine. Doing…whatever couples do.” 

Slaweel still found a reason to snort and laugh. “You mean sex?”

“Yes, that. If…that is what you wish.”

“I don’t like sex,” Slaweel said plainly. “I never wanted it.”

“Neither did I, when I had my body.”

“I just want to be held. That would be enough.”

“More than enough,” Graduon hummed into her hands. “That would be everything. I fear the words cannot make up for it, but…I love you, Slaweel.”

“I love you, Graduon. Your words are more than enough.”

The witch closed her eyes. She sighed with the bliss of confessing her feelings and having them be reciprocated. 

She cried with the thought that it might all be over soon.


End file.
